1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a key stem for a key module of a key for a keyboard, to a key module of a key for a keyboard, and to a method for manufacturing a key module for a key for a keyboard.
2. Background Information
Individual parts of a key module of a key of a keyboard, in particular parts for a guidance of a key stem, are usually made of plastic. When the key is actuated, two, normally hard plastic surfaces, for example, strike one another at an end stop. When returned to a starting position, two, normally hard plastic surfaces, for example, likewise strike one another.
EP 0 100 936 B1 discloses a key switch having at least one stationary contact piece in a base and a U-shaped curved contact mechanism, the contact-side end of which can be pivoted in a spring-loaded manner from one switching position to another switching position by means of at least one key cam of a key stem supported on a return spring.